Misanthropy
by UhuhMmhmm
Summary: "And when it happens to someone often... he ends up... hating everyone."  Roppi is a misanthrope, someone who is disgusted with the human species, and goes to a psychiatrist for this disorder.  But, why is he so disgusted?  Will Tsuki be able to find out?
1. Chapter 1

Misanthropy 

Chpt.1 : Therapy and Misunderstood Disorders

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roppi<strong>_

"Roppi-san, why do you think you're here today?"

_Ignore them._

"Roppi-san?"

_Ignore them._

"Roppi-san, please respond."

_Ignore all of them. Stupid humans. It's all their fault._

"Shinra-san, it's useless. We've been trying forever and have only been receiving negative results."

"Namie-san, I'm not giving up on him," replied the irritated psychiatrist. The assistant just sighed and continued staring at the red-eyed man in front of her. His gaze was directed towards the window, face showing no emotion. She doubted that he was even listening to Shinra but she didn't really care. In fact, she was starting to get frustrated from the lack of response. Why don't they just ship him to some ward already? She was getting tired of wasting her time.

"It's so nice out today, isn't it?" Shinra tried coaxing the silent man to talk again, but received no response. He shifted his gaze from the quiet man to the grandfather clock. He let out a sigh. "Well time flies by doesn't, Roppi-san? Our appointment is over. We'll see you two days from now, okay?" Without replying, Roppi made his way out of the office. The psychiatrist and his assistant gave each other a look, unsatisfied that they made no progress.

* * *

><p>Leaving the building quickly, Roppi made sure not to confront any humans. Just thinking of <strong>them <strong>left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could never trust them again. With these thoughts in his mind, he was making his way through Ikebukuro, the city filled with noise and excitement. _But what is there to be so excited about?_ thought Roppi, T_he drug exchanges? The clubs? The violence? Only humans would find such things as entertainment. Animals. _His thoughts came to a stop as someone bumped into him.

"Oh hey there! Sorry there, didn't mean to bump into you," said a blonde-haired teen. Brown eyes met with red, a smile confronted with a frown. The blonde teen was dressed in a blue school uniform and only reached to about Roppi's shoulders. _Tch, reckless._ Roppi gave him a glare, intimidating the adolescent. The blonde took this as his cue to leave and let out a nervous laugh. "Haha well, um, sorry again sir. Um, have a good day!" Once this was said, he quickly turned around a corner, trying to get as far away from the frightening man. Roppi let out a sigh and continued his way to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Arriving at his apartment building, Roppi walked up the stairs slowly. <em>There's no rush. There's nothing to rush to. <em>He went to his door and pulled the keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, he made sure to lock it quickly, even going as far to check it twice, not wanting **that **to happen again. The raven took off his trademark red-trimmed fur coat, tossing it carelessly on the floor. He didn't care. He didn't **need **to care. Because he was left with nothing. He felt like nothing. He lost **everything**. And it was all their fault. It was all the humans fault that he lost his cheerful brother, his beautiful mother, and his prideful father. **It was all their fault**. His gaze scanned the living room. _This place could never be my home. Just a room. Just an apartment. I lost my home a long time ago. I should've died with them. And I did. Emotionally. I can't take it anymore. It's all their fault. Humans. They're disgusting._

_Stupid psychiatrist. Misanthropy isn't a disorder. It's just a way of thinking. But of course they wouldn't understand. Stupid humans._

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh a new story? I think so. I know I should be working on SBGA but I don't feel like writing humor right now haha. I know that I'm going to include Tsukishima in this story, but should I make it a yaoi? Hmm I'm not sure, I just need to come up with some ideas for the next chapter. Oh and I hope I wasn't too repetitive with Roppi's thoughts. SO anyways, thank you for reading and please review or leave constructive criticism. I want to become a better writer! Haha okay well once again, thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Misanthropy

Chpt.2 : Restricted Senses and an Alluring Newcomer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roppi<strong>_

Black. It was everywhere, disabling his vision. Taking blind steps, Roppi ventured his way into the never-ending darkness. Every step he's taking, he's risking it all. Not knowing what lays ahead, not knowing what may come up, and not knowing what to do are terrifying things. Even when walking for what seemed to be hours, he didn't experience anything. Its as if he was walking in place the whole time. Was he dead? No, he was confused, disoriented, unable to know where he was. He was lost.

"_Nii-san."_

_Huh?_

"_Nii-san, over here!"_

_P-psyche?_

"_How come you're not talking to me, Nii-san?"_

_Psyche where are you? I can't see anything!_

"_Do you not love me anymore?"_

_No, Psyche, please don't think that…_

"_Why didn't you save me, Roppi?"_

…_W-what?_

"_They murdered our mom. They murdered our dad. They murdered ME! Why didn't you save us, Nii-san?" _

"_WE'RE ALL DEAD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"I'M SORRY!"

Roppi sat up in a panic, checked his surroundings, realization dawning on him. He was in his bed and the event that just occurred was just a vision. A dream. No, scratch that, it was a nightmare. Sweat was running down his face, along with a teardrop that somehow escaped from his crimson eye. If he could have saved them, he would have. But he couldn't, they were…. It wasn't his fault. Why would they do that to his family? Why not to some other people who actually deserved it? His family did **nothing **wrong! WHY? THOSE MONSTERS! THOSE HUMANS! THOS-

Frantic panting was heard throughout the room. Once Roppi managed to calm down, he let out a sigh.

…_Dammit…_

He slowly made his way out of bed, yawning with bitterness. Roppi started grudgingly walking towards the bathroom adjacent from his room. Entering the bathroom, he took off his black sleeping attire and stepped into the shower. The handle was automatically turned to the left, hot water pelting his skin. But he didn't notice. He didn't care. He could only concentrate on the old scars decorating his porcelain skin.

…

_How revolting…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinra<strong>_

**Knock knock**

"Hmm?" The psychiatrist peeked curiously over the book the was reading to look at the door. Was it a patient? No, he wouldn't have forgotten. Oh! It must be his beloved wife, Celty! Excitement coursed through him, though as quick as it came, it vanished completely. It was Friday and Celty was somewhere in Shinjuku delivering packages. It's probably just some random visitor… Shinra let out a sigh and beckoned the stranger to enter. The door creaked open, revealing a tall man with bright blonde hair. Though the most interesting qualities about the man was the white scarf hanging loosely around his neck and the black glasses that framed red eyes. (Which reminded him of a certain misanthrope…). The newcomer revealed a heart-warming smile.

"Good evening, Kishitani-Sensei. I'm Tsukishima and I'm here to become one of your assistants."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank god for synonyms… Anyways! Sorry for the long wait. When I checked back on this story, the reviews really inspired me to write this chapter so thank you to those who reviewed! You got me motivated to write this chapter : ) So thanks for reading this chapter and I'll make sure to update more weekly. I'll also work on trying to make the chapters longer haha I hope. OH and if anyone can PM me how to make those lines between the story for a transition in the story, that would be very much appreciated. For now, I'm just going to put the name of the character's pov. Haha anyways thanks again! Constructive criticism is welcomed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Misanthropy

Chpt.3 : The Difference Between "Want" and "Need"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roppi<strong>_

Roppi inwardly groaned as he was going to his therapist. It was time for another appointment. But not only was he peevish about going to the office, he was more distressed than usual. He was sad, irritable, unhappy, and just plainly **pissed off. **The reason, you ask? It's because he received a notice, stating that he was assigned to a new therapist. Sure, his former one was just too optimistic, but he doesn't want to adjust to a new human. He doesn't want to be around any more of those …monsters. He would love to skip these meetings, but the consequence would have him end up in a ward, and that is a place where he **never **wants to visit. His thoughts come to an end as he reaches the office. Entering through the door quietly, he was automatically given two cheerful smiles from the receptionists. The woman had brown eyes along with brown hair that was pulled back into a loose bun while the man next to her had brown eyes with short blonde hair. Roppi didn't know the name of the two receptionists, he didn't bother to learn, but he found those humans somewhat tolerable.

"Good morning, Roppi-san," the woman greeted. "Your appointment is still taking place in the same room as before." Roppi gave her a nod and started walking towards the stairs. As he was going to the stairs, he heard the sound of pages being turned and the light giggles of the woman. Slowly walking up the staircase, he sighed and started to think again. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to laugh. He wanted someone he could trust. But because of a certain incident, it became too hard to do anything he wanted. So he just settled for being depressed, emotionless, and trusting no one. Roppi realized that he once again got lost in his thoughts, and was in front of an oak wood door. He started to become nervous.

…_Is this human going to hurt me? …Are they kind? …Will I get help? _

Roppi froze at that last thought. He didn't want help. He didn't _need_ help. There was nothing wrong with him. Those humans are just stupid. With more confidence than before, Roppi raised a hand up the door and knocked on it. He was really hoping that no one was in there, and that he could just briskly walk out of the building, but hoping didn't do shit for him. He heard a man tell him to enter and cursed Shinra for transferring him to another person. The raven placed a hand on the door knob and twisted it. He entered the room and made eye contact with eyes similar to his own. Both pairs of crimson eyes stared at each other, until the a tan hand waved a hand at Roppi and gave him a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Hachimenroppi-san, I'm Tsukishima."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuki<strong>_

"_Tsuki-san, here's a patient that I think you would do well with. His name is Hachimenroppi," stated Shinra. Tsuki looked at the picture of a young man. He looked normal but the one thing that stood out was his red eyes. This man had the same eyes as him. Tsuki automatically became interested. _

"_Shinra-san, may I ask, what's his disorder?"_

"_Oh, Misanthropy." Tsuki gave a confused look. He never heard much of this syndrome so Shinra continued on with his explanation. "Misanthropy is generalized dislike, distrust, disgust, contempt or hatred of the human species or human nature. He started showing symptoms in his teen years from constant bullying and his family being murdered. He was also attacked but made it out alive, and resided in Ikebukuro Hospital for a few months. Though he was still being harassed by his peers and when it happens to someone often... he ends up... hating everyone. Ever since then, he's been going to therapist to therapist about this. Sadly, I wasn't able to help him. He was just unresponsive the whole time. That's why I chose you, Tsuki-san. I think you will be able to help Roppi-san." Curiosity ignited within him. Tsuki felt the need to help Hachimenroppi. He needed to know more about this person. He needed to. He wanted to._

"_I'll do my best, Shinra-san," the naïve blonde responded, excitement coursing through him._

**Knock knock**

Tsuki snapped out of his memory once he heard that sound. That must be his new patient! He became giddy and quickly re-adjusted his black glasses and white scarf. This was his first patient, so he was sure to feel excited, though he knew that he had to be professional. The blonde put up calm façade and responded with a "Come in," completely contrasting his emotions on the inside. He watched with eager red eyes as the door slowly opened, and in came Hachimenroppi in the flesh. Silence filled the room as they both stared at each other, studying one another. Tsuki decided to wave a hand and give a smile.

"Nice to meet you Hachimenroppi-san, I'm Tsukishima."

He felt like this was going to be a great start for both of them.

…

He hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>(Thank god for strawberry milk, music, and reviews. If it weren't for those three things, I probably wouldn't have had the strength to write this xD)<strong>

**HAHA 841 WORDS. It's the most I've ever typed for a chapter : ) I was going to try and do 1,000 words but I thought this was a good place to end it (Plus I've been sitting at the computer for 2 hours non-stop. And I'm tired. And I'm taking a high school test tomorrow so I need some sleep :P). I hope I didn't make Tsuki OOC. I'm not really sure his characteristics. And I'm still debating whether or not I should make this a yaoi…hmm… ANYWAYS thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Misanthropy

Chpt.4 : Nostalgic Feelings

_**Roppi**_

* * *

><p>What was this feeling? Warmth? Comfort? Relief? No… Roppi felt nostalgic. Sick. Distastefulness. Those red eyes reminded him of his father. They reminded him of his family and the fact that they're dead and <strong>gone<strong>. The pair of eyes he was currently staring into showed different emotions. Too many of them. It made Roppi feel somewhat intimidated under the blonde's stare, though he hardened his gaze and sat down on the chair in front of the desk, not breaking eye contact. Why should he be scared of this human? He thought with bitter humor that he could make a list, though decided against it. His therapist's smile faltered a bit from the lack of response, but it was still plastered on his face. That irritated Roppi even more. It irked him to no end on how humans could smile nonstop. Wouldn't they're faces freeze like that? The man in front of him broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm Tsukishima, your new therapist. But please, call me Tsuki-san," the blonde said with a carefree nature. Roppi sent a suspicious look towards Tsuki. How could a human like him become a therapist? Nevertheless become _his_ therapist. The more Roppi observed Tsuki, the more he concluded that Tsuki was naïve. To put it simply, he seemed like a lighthearted idiot. "So, Roppi-san, how is your day today so far?" asked an uneasy therapist. Roppi felt a sense of déjà vu. This reminded him of his other appointments with Shinra and Namie. Becoming lost in his thoughts, he shifted his gaze towards the window, where the sun was currently hiding behind gray clouds. This action caused Tsuki to look out the window. Both pairs of crimson eyes stared out the window, quietly admiring the weather. Once again, silence filled the room.

_This is going to be a long appointment…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh sorry for the late, short, and sucky chapter. I've been really busy lately haha I'll have the next longer chapter up on Sunday. Oh and I would like to thank those who reviewed. You guys make me really motivated : ) By the way, the receptionists in chapter 3 were Erika and Walker. Just thought I should mention that :3 ANYWAYS haha thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Misanthropy 

Chpt.5 : Making Progress

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roppi<strong>_

The silence, at first, was uncomfortable. Unnerving. Roppi didn't like it at all. When he was scheduled with Shinra, the chirpy therapist would at least fill the silence with questions, even though they went unanswered. But as the minutes ticked by, the tension in the room seemed to die down and the raven-haired man let himself slightly relax into the chair he was seated in. The silence made him feel somewhat at ease, allowing him to think. He still didn't trust the human in front of him. Nor did he feel the need to. Just another person who thinks he needs help. He shifted his gaze towards the clock, realizing he just has a mere seven minutes until the appointment ended. Having gone the past 23 minutes in silence, Roppi figured the next seven minuets would be easy. Staring at the window again, it began to rain.

…

Two minuetes have gone by, and the light drizzle seemed to turn into a full downpour. Grimacing slightly, Roppi thought about the walk back to the apartment. Luckily his red fur trimmed black jacket had a hood, so he would at least be somewhat shielded from the rain. As much as he hated walking in the rain, he enjoyed listening to it and watching it hit the ground from the inside. Suddenly, the blond in front of him faced Roppi and asked him a simple question.

"Roppi-san, do you like the rain?" The therapist looked at him, hoping for an answer. Roppi contemplated on answering.

"…"

"…"

And for just this one time, just this once, Roppi thought that it wouldn't hurt to respond.

"…Yea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsuki<strong>_

"…Yea."

That simple response made Tsuki feel ecstatic. He really didn't care that it was one word, nor that it was kind of mumbled. Roppi decided to respond to him, and that's all that counts. In a way, Tsuki felt special. He was able to receive an answer from the misanthrope who was unresponsive with all his other therapists. He smiled widely, even though Roppi wasn't looking at him.

"So do I," the therapist stated. This caused Roppi to stare at Tsuki. Two pairs of crimson eyes once again locked onto each other. Tsuki continued smiling at the raven, who still had a face void of emotions. But that's okay. Tsuki thought that this was a great start.

* * *

><p><strong>AHH I'm so sorry ;_; I was sick last week. And I had to go to the hospital. And then they made me drink 64 ounces of Gatorade. And now I hate it. I never even liked it in the first place… but during the time I was sick I was able to think more about this story so I have the next few chapters planned out :D OH and thank you of those who reviewed! It makes me happy : ) and I cant believe I was spelling Shinra wrong… but I don't know how to fix it in the past chapters :S ANYWAYS haha thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated!<strong>


End file.
